


Panic to Peace

by Skye



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-04
Updated: 2007-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Layla deeply regrets her confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic to Peace

Layla couldn't even look at her. She felt like banging her head against the wall, and could barely internally contain her emotion, though she still did somehow. Her royal habits hadn't gone to waste at all, Layla thought, seeing as she could still maintain appearances. Though when she saw Musa, she could feel herself falling apart again, and ran from the area, up the stairs, quickly pushing past anyone's stares, until she was finally up to her room, with a shut door, tears finally falling down her face.

Though Alfea didn't exactly lend the privacy that her palace had provided the last time she'd felt like this. Francis soon walked in the room, which she certainly had a right to do, as they shared it after all. Though she didn't have a right to do what she did next, which was pry into Layla's business. "Hey Layla, I saw you running up here. What's wrong? Did something, um, happen?"

"It's none of your business Francis, and if you just came to worm your way into something you don't need to know, then you might as well leave," Layla snapped.

"It can't have been that bad," Francis said, never fazed by Layla's emotional outbursts.

"You just need to leave," Layla said, standing on her feet, now preparing for yet another fight with her roommate, when she saw the silhouette at the door. "Um... I..."

"Oh, hi Musa," Francis said. "Layla was just-"

"Nothing. It's nothing!" Layla insisted. She'd thought that it couldn't get worse, but Musa finding out about her violent streak with Francis, not that Francis couldn't or wouldn't defend herself, would certainly pile on to what had already been done. She already knew she was a degenerate, she didn't need to also know that she was a violent one.

"It's cool," Musa said. She stepped in the room, blushing slightly, and then cleared her throat. As Francis just stared, and Layla waited tensely to see what would happen, Musa turned to Francis. "Could you... um..."

"Oh," Francis said in a moment of realization. She knew way too much about Layla, as just with the appearance of Musa she now had a pretty good idea of what this was about. "Um, see you later," she hastily said, slipping out the door.

Musa sighed, and Layla turned away from her. "I know what you're going to say," Layla began. "And it's okay. I shouldn't-"

"You already know?" Musa asked, leaning down to Layla in an attempt to force eye contact. "Then why don't you tell me?"

"I- I know there's no way that you feel the same, and now can't- can't see me-" Layla said, suddenly beginning to cry. Musa only held her, waiting for her to stop. "Why are you even being so nice to me?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I be? Because you do the same for me, remember? Nothing's changed that much, really." Musa said.

Layla only clutched her bedspread, realizing that Musa was right. It wasn't pity, and she did want to be here. Anything she'd say to Musa now would just be something she had meant to say to someone in the past.

"I really," Musa began, breaking into the silence. "Um, I really don't think you did know what I was going to say, after all."

"But it was going to be something like that, right?" Layla said.

"No. I'll tell you, when you're ready to hear it," Musa said. There was a pause, filling the room with more silence. "It doesn't have to be today," Musa said, looking away.

"No. It does," Layla said. Despite her anxiety and her reluctance to hear it, she really did want to know Musa's response.

"Well," Musa began sheepishly, smiling as she played with her pigtails. "I was kind of surprised. I don't blame you for running off. 'Cause I know you, Layla. It must have been really tough for you to say something like that. I'd never have had the courage to be so direct."

It was Layla's turn to blush, asking Musa quickly as her face heated up, "But, it wasn't like what I put you through for saying it, right?"

"No Layla, it's okay. I don't want you to ever think there's something you can't tell me," Musa said.

"But wouldn't it have been better for you if I kept this to myself?"

"No!" Musa said, grabbing Layla's hand and causing her to look upward again. "Not everything you're nervous about has to be bad. I'm glad you told me. I felt confused, but it really wasn't a bad thing at all, Layla." Musa waited, and then her face became calm. "I love you, Layla. It might not be in the way you want, but I started thinking, and you know, maybe it is." Layla's face lit up in surprise. "I don't know yet. But if you push me away, we'll never find out, huh?"

"No," Layla said, remembering how Anne had pushed her away, ending her first real friendship. Ending it mostly, Layla had thought, because the princess wanted it to be something else, putting Anne in an awkward position. "It wouldn't be too bad for you, if we did try and find out? I mean, with your royal status and all?"

"Of course not," Musa said, smiling slightly. "You know I never cared about any of that."

"No, you don't, do you?" Layla asked. She sat with Musa, eventually laying down on the bed, enjoying the light of the sunset as it came through. Why didn't she leave, Layla wondered? She realized it was because Musa wanted her to be calm, and return some of the calmness to her mind. The kind that Musa had, and she apparently greatly lacked. Layla let out a silent sigh, looking in Musa's eyes as she allowed herself, despite her constant and still current doubts, to feel some sort of peace.


End file.
